Modern day integrated circuits comprise millions or billions of transistors. Transistors may be used for amplifying or switching electronic signals and/or to provide functionality to integrated circuits. Transistors may be either n-type transistors (with n-type transistor channels) or p-type transistors (with p-type transistor channels). While transistors may be formed using various techniques and materials, they require accurate and precise placement of their various components and constituents to operate optimally and efficiently, especially as dimensions continue to shrink to meet advanced integration requirements. One such constituent is the dopant impurities that are introduced into the channel region because they directly influence the functionality and performance of the transistor device. The characteristics and location of the dopant impurities (i.e., the dopant profile) must be carefully controlled.